Trapped
by marufan
Summary: RESUBMITTED! L is kidnapped and leaves light with clues to his wearabouts, what will happen when light gets trapped in a doorless room with Ryuzaki? and what does bottles of wine have to do with anything?


ok my first death note fic, this was submitted as a contest entry on deviantart for the lxlight club, thought i'd post the unedited version here...please tell me what you guys think!

**submitted here for the lemon in the middle!!! take note you have been warned, don't read it if you don't like yaoi/rape**

* * *

Trapped 

Light

I walked casually towards the hotel. I have no idea why Ryuzaki would call only me to his room. I'm sure he doesn't want to discuss the Kira case while alone with me, he still highly suspects me of being Kira after all. As I waited in the elevator, I began to think over his reasons for calling me here. First, he could have called the other members of the team to discuss the case. Or he could have found something out maybe a new clue. No, I call the shots since I _am_ kira; Misa wouldn't do anything to go against me so that is out of the question. So why would Ryuzaki want to talk with me in private? Whatever the reason I would find out. The elevator stopped at the top floor. As instructed, I walked to the end of the hall and turned to the door on the right. As I raised my hand to knock, a thought struck me. What if this was a set up? What if Ryuzaki never called me in the first place? Could some one with another death note plan to take action? Now of all times? I couldn't be sure. Now I'm grateful for bringing a page from the death note along with me. I knocked only twice. If it was Ryuzaki he would answer. The door opened and instead of seeing Ryuzaki, I saw Watari. He was peering through the small crack of the opened door. he handed me a letter without a word and silently closed the door. I stood in front of the door a moment longer before walking back to the elevator. I glanced down at the folded paper and gritted my teeth. Was this some kind of joke, who does he take me for? I opened the letter careful not to rip it.

_Light-kun_

_I'm glad you've received this letter, if you're reading it then you probably already know that I have gone missing. If not then I suggest you turn to the nearest T.V. apparently these people know a little too much about you and the kira case. I've instructed the police not to take action until you've found me. if you are having any doubts about this letter being real I suggest you hurry and leave the hotel. I've left a series of clues for you in order to help you find my whereabouts. I have no doubts that you will fail. Your first clue is, _

_The case that lies on the shelf. _

_Good luck Light-kun. _

I quickly crumbled the letter and placed it in my pocket. I was on the main level now. Taking a quick glance up at the monitor, sure enough L's name was flashing across the screen. The scrolling announcement read that the 'infamous detective L has been reported missing and that the people responsible does not want the police involved.' I looked away trying not to draw too much attention. If Ryuzaki was right then they will be looking for me too. Apparently, they're using L to get to me, but for what reasons would they go so far? What is it that I have? Then it came crashing down, the reality. Of course! It must be another person who processes a death note. That is the only way they could have kidnapped L. the plan they have is full proof. If they were to get L to utter even so much as a syllable of my name I could be dead. I'm not going to jump the gun, L did give me the first clue.

"The case that lies on the shelf." What could he mean? I was at my house now. Walking up the stairs and towards my room. When I opened the door I saw Ryuk sitting in my bed eating an apple.

"ah light, you're back so what happened?" he asked. My response was pulling the desk chair from it's position and sitting down in it.

"The case that lies on the shelf." What could it mean.

"hey light don't you have a shelf?" I felt my eyes widen.

"That's it!" I jumped from my chair and raced to my bookshelf.

'the case that lies on the shelf.' It's so simple. I pulled out the 6th black book from the set. The magazines I used from the time L had been spying on me were still there but there was something else, a white sheet of paper. not big only a half sheet. I pulled it out and slid the book back into it's position. I wasn't aware of the sweat that gleamed on my forehead.

"Hey light what are you doing? Taking a break from writing names down?" he laughed.

"quiet Ryuk." I opened the folded half sheet.

_Good work Yagami Light, by now you should know who we are. If not take a look at clue number two. _

_A glance leads the way. _

I crumbled the paper with too much force.

"Hey light, what's up with you?" I turned towards Ryuk.

"L's been kidnapped and I think the people that did it want me." I said. I ground my teeth together in frustration. With audible sigh I looked to the window. My eyes widened.

"No way." I nearly broke the window off it's hedges. There across the street in a window to a completely random house lay a cardboard flap of paper that read 'here' I grabbed my death note and ran.

"Light!" I could hear Ryuk yelling for me even after I crossed the street and banged on the door. the house was abandoned and the door was chained shut. I raced around to the window and broke them open. I hoped in quietly and looked around. If L was here I'd defiantly find out. I checked every room I could find downstairs. There are only two rooms left upstairs. As I walked slowly up the stairs, I checked over all the details. First, some one had to have been spying on me for a while to know significant facts about me being kira; secondly they knew L or is someway affiliated with him. Thirdly, they knew where L's location would be and where I live. These people are dangerous. Who ever they are, I'd have to watch my back. I came to the first of two doors. If I was lucky, L would be in here. I could hear the jangling of metal coming from the other side. I twisted the knob slowly and pushed the door open.

"Ryuzaki?" I whispered I made sure to keep my voice down. If someone was in the room with him they wouldn't hesitate to kill me on the spot. I walked into the room slowly. It was dark I couldn't see clearly the only light was coming from the one window over a bed. The bed to where Ryuzaki was cuffed. I allowed myself to stand there. he looked like crap his chest was bare covered in scratches and his wrists were outlined in red from where he tried to force the cuffs off. I walked slowly to the bed careful of my surroundings. There might be someone here and I wasn't taking that chance. I'll get L and go. I began working on searching for a key. I searched the whole room and came up with nothing. The cuffs jingled again. I turned and Ryuzaki was gazing at me. His dark eyes searing into mine.

"L-light-kun." His voice was slurred and low, He'd been drugged. I quickly went to his side.

"Ryuzaki, what happened? Who are the people behind this? Where's the key?" I shook his shoulders roughly. His head only hung back, it was as if he was a living corpse.

"L-light-kun, now I am 75 sure that… you are… Kira." I ground my teeth, at a time like this?! I hopped on the bed trapping him under me.

"Cut the crap Ryuzaki! Forget the kira case, where's the damn key?!" I shook him again and this time the bed creaked. His head that had been hanging back slowly came up and I was looking into his eyes. I could see the black rings that hung under them. He was inclining his head towards me. Our noses just barely touching, then he stopped. I could feel his breath ragged and hot.

"Light-kun, there is no key." He chuckled a bit. Had I missed a something? Was this a joke?. I released one of his shoulders and clenched my fist. I was going to punch the shit out of him. Maybe that would get his mind going. As my arm tilted back ready for the spring something warm touched my lips. My eyes widened at the recognition. L's lips were attached to mine molding them together. My arm was still cocked back. My eye twitched and I shot my arm foreword catching L's face. He hit the bed's small metal headboard; there was nothing he could do. He was chained to it. Glancing down at his arms, I could see the strain. The cuffs were attached to the bed at an angle making arm movement minimal. Blood slowly trickled down the side of his mouth and drip onto his chest.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I shouted I slid my arms across my lips. It did no good I could still taste him. L came foreword again and I braced my arm to throw another punch.

"light-kun there is no use, you are now trapped in this room, there is…no escape." With those words, my head shot to the side. The door, it was gone. The only thing that remained was the window above the bed. I turned back to Ryuzaki.

"What's the meaning of this?! L!" I punched him three times, nothing, nothing was working he kept repeating his words. No matter how many times I've hit him only the blow to his face kept bleeding. It's as if no other place on his body would bleed or get injured. I refused to think I was trapped but it's all the same I am slowly starting to loose my mind. I touched L's near broken face and smiled.

"So there's no escape huh?" he smirked.

"There's no escape because you whish of it light-kun" he had spoken something different. I glanced at my watch. It read 12 noon. When I looked to the window, the stars were still out. Night had never left. I've been trapped here for half a day. The hand that was on L's face slid down and gripped his neck.

"Only because I whish it? How about I whish you dead Ryuzaki? Would I get out of here then?" I said. I've given up yelling my voice was reduced to nothing but a small whisper. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"if you want me dead Light-kun…just…do it." my hand flexed. What was he saying? Why can't I kill this person? Why is it so hard to kill L? What do I have to do to get out of this hell?! Then it struck me. His face bled only because I hit him. I hit him because he kissed me. That's it! Without thinking further, I slowly placed my lips on each of his cheeks. As I pulled back, black blue blotches formed there. So that was the trick. I released Ryuzaki's neck and watched him slide down on the bed. I hovered over him my nose grazing his ear.

"Speak a word about this and I'll kill you." I was looking into his eyes then. His mouth moved over mine as he spoke.

"Light-kun, there is…no…escape" his lips touched mine again and this time I did nothing about it. Instead, I touched his chest the firm muscles stretched across the pale skin, which was surprisingly soft. L didn't do anything except gently drag his tongue against my bottom lip. The action excited me more than it should have. I parted my lips and L's tongue darted into my mouth sending a shiver down my spine. When our mouths parted, I smirked.

"There is a way." I whispered. I ripped his belt off. My hand found his hair and I fisted a handful jerking his head towards me.

"Ryuzaki there is a way isn't there?" he smirked.

"You're wrong Light-kun…there is no escape from…" I smacked him, his head jerked to the side sharply.

"Just shut the hell up!" I was sick of this game, if raping L is the only way to get out of here then so be it. My hand hooked onto the waist of his jeans. Just as I was about to pull them down I stopped. Was this really the only way? Who in their right mind would put me up to this? If I didn't we'd be trapped here for eternity and the world will go on like nothing ever happened. I was not going to let that happen, all that hard work killing those criminals would go to waste. The police would put the pieces together in an instant. 'Kira mysteriously stops killing just as Yagami Light goes missing.' They'd put two and two together. No, it's not going to happen like that. I roughly pulled the jeans down. My drive to rid the world of evil was the only thing keeping me at it. When I looked down at Ryuzaki, his expression hadn't changed. He's a living doll. The drugs must be powerful if he isn't putting up a fight. This would be easy and over in a few minutes. I undid my belt.

"This is the end Ryuzaki." i gripped his waist and pulled his legs up over my shoulders i positioned myself at his entrance and shoved myself in.he was tight hot and i filled him completely. i remained still for a moment before madly thrusting into him, the sensation of our friction was insane, pleasure surrounded me as i went faster L's breathing increased though he never showed an emotion of pleasure or pain, it pissed me off he could at least whimper, or shed a tear. i pounded in him faster taking his member into my hand i stroked it in time with my thrusts and a saw that a cold sweat broke out across his skin. that was a sign, i flipped him over and his chained cuffed hands clamped on the rusting metal bar to hold him steady. i rammed into him and sunk myself deeper and it drove me mad, i detested the small pants that started to come from Ryuzaki, i wanted to make him scream, to make him yell for me to stop, i wanted him to fight back. i gripped his shoulders and brung him down hard on me, i could feel myself ready to burst but i wouldn't allow L the pleasure of winning. i wanted to rip him from the bed and take him on every viewable surface in this room. i glanced at his chained hand and growled. i stopped to stop myself from coming and flipped L back on his back. i looked him over thinking of ways to get him to talk. i gripped his neglected arousal and pumped it slowly, then took it in my mouth. i distinctively heard a sharp intake of breath, i smiled and worked my tongue around it, swirling and bobing until i was sure i heard him cry out. the cuffs were jingling against the bars and clanking against the metal. his breathing started increasing as i went faster my goal getting closer to completeion. i heard his scream as his hot seed filled my mouth. i entered him again and this time with much more force than before and pounded until he was yelling and grinding against me, screaming at me to stop; that he couldn't breath, it turned me on even more and i pounded harder i could feel myself ready to crack. i gripped his waist and went faster, at this point i could hear myself panting and groaning with him.all previous thoughts were gone, replaced by pleasure and the need to explode. it took over my senses, i dug my hands tighter into his skin, tearing it, making it bleed. i panted louder and louder then i released a yelp as i came hard gripping Ryuzaki harder. It was over in a matter of minutes. I slid my pants on and got off the bed.

"That wasn't so hard now was it Ryuzaki?" I glanced over my shoulder at him. There were bruises over his waist and chest. His hard breathing had stopped. When I turned to the wall where the door should be it was still bare. I snapped back to L.

"Where's the door L?" I asked quietly to hide my anger. L started laughing.

"Light-kun I told you…there is no escape from here…" he held his head up and turned it slowly towards me his eyes burning into mine.

"No escape from your mind." My eyes widened and they stayed like that for a while. My mouth was agape.

"w-what?" I walked slowly towards L.

"WHAT!" I gripped his neck. He smiled.

"We are trapped…in your mind Light-kun." I began to strangle him. He closed his eyes slowly.

"Stop fooling around L." he coughed.

"Wake up Light-kun." He whispered. I released him and jumped back from the bed. His words echoed in my head. My vision became blurred and I slacked against the wall. The room was spinning out of control and all the while L stayed perfectly still standing out against the twirling walls. His mouth moved again and I closed my eyes.

"Open your eyes light-kun." Then all was black.

I opened my eyes and the light from the sun glared in them. A huge window behind me projected the light into the large room. i looked down and saw that I was naked. What the hell happened? My head spun and I held on to it. Something moving caught my attention. I looked down and saw Ryuzaki. His eyes bore into mine.

"I see that you are awake Light-kun." I was ready to scream what the hell happened. L touched my arm.

"you do not remember? I asked you last night if you wanted a drink." I gaped at him. A drink, last night?

"Ryuzaki weren't you kidnapped?" I turned to look at him. His eyes caught me.

"Light-kun what are you talking about? We were here all night, you drank more than you needed to and…" he trailed off looking at the bed. My eyes widened wider. We had…sex! L and me?

"I forgot to tell you last night light-kun but, happy Valentines day." I slowly looked his way. Valentines…day? Yesterday was February 14? I looked around the room. There were bottles of wine and liquor scattered about the floor along with my clothes. What had happened in the door less room was a nightmare from that hang over? My hand fisted in the sheets. I was aware that L's eyes were still on me.

"Are you alright Light-kun?" I heard the familiar clanking of metal and when I pulled the sheet up I found the cuffs that each of our hands occupied. It was a dream. No one was after me L clearly wasn't kidnapped and I wasn't loosing my mind.

"Light-kun?" I turned to L and hugged him. Nothing was bruised, his jaw wasn't broken, and he wasn't drugged. I'm not sure when I started to care about him, but knowing this relieved me.

"Yea, Happy Valentines day Ryuzaki." I wanted to remember what happened last night but I couldn't. I shoved him onto the bed. I'll just make a new memory a recap of what I should have remembered. Looks like Ryuzaki wont' be going to work today.

* * *

Review! 


End file.
